


what was that??

by burajosty



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Colorado Avalanche, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burajosty/pseuds/burajosty
Summary: Tyson comes to hang out in JT's hotel room after a game. A notification goes off on Tyson's phone. JT recognizes the sound.....from Grindr.
Relationships: J. T. Compher/Tyson Jost
Kudos: 1





	what was that??

Exhausted. JT practically fell through the hotel room door. He threw his bag on the other bed and sprawled out on the queen bed nearest to the window. The game that night had gone to a shootout after the Avs had tied it in the last two minutes of the third period with a goal from Landeskog. It was the second game of a back-to-back against the Coyotes. Overtime resulted in four shots but no goals and by the time MacKinnon landed his shot in the goal during the shootout against Arizona, JT’s eyelids were trying to close themselves.

They had a home game in two days, but with an off-day the next day, the team ended up spending the night in Arizona, planning to leave the next morning. JT didn’t want to think about any other games at the moment though – all he wanted to do was sleep.

_A knock._

JT groaned. He was not getting up to answer the door. It was already 11:30.

Another knock. “JT! I know you’re in there!” He knew the voice. JT rolled his eyes. What could Tyson possibly want? He covered his ears with the pillows, hoping Tyson would just think he'd fallen asleep, but Tyson kept knocking. JT finally acquiesced and rolled off the bed, walking on wobbly knees to answer the door. JT always had a hard time saying no to Tyson. He couldn't help it. He swung open the door and Tyson let himself into the room, walking straight to the bed with JT’s bag on it.

“You haven’t unpacked yet?”

“Tyson, we’re here for like 8 more hours, I’m not going to unpack.”

“Well, I did,” retorted Tyson.

“Congrats, I guess,” replied JT, collapsing facedown onto his bed again. Tyson sprawled out onto the bed he was sitting on and pulled out his phone. JT was burned out and did not have the energy for Tyson. “Can I help you with something?”

“Do you want to order a pizza?”

“Tys, it’s like almost midnight.”

“So?”

JT rolled his eyes. “I’m good. Is that what you came to ask me?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t really come here for any reason - I was just bored sitting in my room alone.” _Great,_ JT thought to himself.

“Aren’t you exhausted?”

“Not really,” responded Tyson, and it was true. Josty always had energy. JT didn’t know how it was possible. “We could watch a movie…” Tyson suggested.

Then JT heard it. A notification on Tyson’s phone. An ascending tone that sounded familiar to JT, but he couldn’t quite place it for a second. Tyson looked up at JT with wide eyes and started frantically pressing the volume buttons on the side of his phone as quickly as he could. JT suddenly remembered where he knew the sound from.

“Uhhh...what was that?”

Tyson raised an eyebrow at JT. “What was what?”

“That sound...” JT continued. He was wide awake now.

Tyson didn’t respond. JT looked over at him expectantly.

“It’s from Grindr, no?” JT sat up and met eyes with Tyson. “Are you...” He didn’t want to end the question with “gay,” so he added, “...on Grindr?”

Tyson was suddenly squirmier than usual, trying to find the words he wanted to say. “Uhh yeah, I guess I am.” He left it at that.

Silence for a few seconds seeped through the air.

“Oh, cool.” JT wasn’t known for being that reactionary. A smile was the biggest emotion Tyson could usually get out of him, so he wasn’t exactly shocked that JT wasn’t freaking out – but Tyson was. He had just admitted to his teammate that he's on a gay dating app. This was not how he thought the night would go.

“Yeah,” he spurted out, hating the silence. “I don’t use it that often, but you know, sometimes I’m bored... like tonight.”

“You don’t have a face pic on there, right?”

“No, I’m not _that_ stupid.” Tyson retorted, “But I do have a gym selfie - you know, gotta show off the goods.”

JT rolled his eyes. “Okay, buddy, for sure.”

Tyson heard the sarcasm. JT was always sarcastic.

“And I keep my distance off, so people can’t see how close I am to them.”

“Do you...like actually meet up with guys though?”

Tyson smiled. “I mean, like once or twice, only if I really think they won’t recognize me. But usually I just use it for sexting. Makes hotel rooms a little less lonely.”

“Nice” was all JT had to say. He didn’t know how to feel about all of this new information he was learning about his former housemate. Until tonight, JT had thought Tys was probably straight, maybe bi, but now he knew for certain.

Then Tyson had a thought. “Wait,” Tyson said, looking over at JT again, “not to intrude or anything but how did you know what that notification sounded like?”

JT was caught off guard. He felt his face warm and he knew his cheeks were reddening. He hated how they did that. He knew he was such a bad liar, so he admitted the truth. “Umm...I’ve also, uh, been on that...app before, I guess.”

“Really?” asked Tyson, wanting confirmation JT wasn’t pulling his leg. “Show me.”

JT felt his jaw drop. He hadn’t opened the app in a few months, but still he was _not_ showing Tyson his account. “You first,” was all JT could respond, assuming Tyson would say no.

He did not.

“Okay,” said Tyson, pulling out his phone and climbing onto JT’s bed to lay beside him. “Here.” Tyson handed him his phone, with the app open.

JT was speechless. He felt like he was invading Tyson’s privacy, and he was just...letting him. “Tyson...” he started to say, but another feeling overtook him. He _was_ curious to see Tyson’s account, so he looked down at the phone.

He was met with the page featuring Tyson’s profile. The first thing JT noticed was Tyson’s profile name - DenverDarling - and then found a picture of a very shirtless, Tyson in a pair of briefs, posing before a mirror, his head cropped out. “No way,” JT said.

“What?”

Did JT want to say this? No. Had his mouth already started moving? Yes.

“We’ve... uhhh… talked before.”

“WHAT?” Tyson screamed, taking the phone from JT. “No way.”

“I recognize your profile… and that photo," JT said shyly. He couldn't believe this was happening.

“What’s your profile name?!?!” Tyson practically shouted at him in disbelief.

JT shamefully pulled out his phone from his pocket and found the app deeply hidden in one of the folders on his home screen. JT just handed the phone to Tyson.

Tyson felt both of his eyebrows pop when he saw JT’s profile. _HungGinger._ He would have laughed, but he remembered the name. JT didn’t have a photo, but Tyson had still chatted with him because he had said he was from Denver as well.

On his phone, he scrolled back until he found the old messages. Three months ago. “Where were we?” Tyson asked.

“What day was it?”

“The 14th.”

“We were in San Jose I think.”

Tyson thought back to that night. He was alone in the hotel and looking for some action. San Jose’s Grindr had been popping, but he remembered he had had a long conversation with a guy who was pretty close to him distance-wise. Now he realized how close.

“I didn’t know it was you,” JT said to clarify things. “I guess I didn’t recognize your body - or at least wasn’t expecting to find it on the app.”

“Yeah same.”

Tyson reread the messages:

> HungGinger: hey stud!
> 
> DenverDarling: hey whatz up 😎
> 
> DenverDarling: do u have a photo?
> 
> HungGinger: yeah one sec

[JT sent a photo of his shirtless torso, wearing shorts that left little to imagination]

> DenverDarling: oh wow 😳 you’re like really hot
> 
> HungGinger: lol so are you...what are you up to tonight?
> 
> DenverDarling: was going to watch a movie but now i think i’m distracted
> 
> HungGinger: oh really?
> 
> DenverDarling: yeah youre suddenly taking up a lot of my thoughts

[Tyson sent a photo of the lower-half of his body, laying in bed, his abs in view and his boxers, sporting a tent that had JT very interested]

> HungGinger: wow that’s a good view. wish i was there with you
> 
> DenverDarling: me too. could use some help…

[JT sent another photo, his shorts now at his ankles, revealing his boxer briefs]

> HungGinger: this help?
> 
> DenverDarling: uh yeah definitely
> 
> DenverDarling: i might hop in the shower
> 
> DenverDarling: it’s been a long day 🙃
> 
> HungGinger: oh good idea
> 
> HungGinger: i might shower too
> 
> DenverDarling: i was hoping you might say that haha
> 
> HungGinger: just turned the water on

[Tyson sent a mirror selfie in the hotel bathroom, his lower half of his body now hidden behind the sink]

> HungGinger: wow handsome

[JT responded with a similar pic]

> DenverDarling: fuck im horny…

“Wow, we like _really_ talked,” commented Tyson, continuing to scroll through the messages. Photo after photo, with progressively less clothing. He couldn’t stop looking at the photos of JT.

“How the fuck did we not recognize each other?”

“I have no idea… I mean, we’ve seen each other naked hundreds of times in the locker room.”

“And we _lived together_.”

JT didn’t know how to feel. He now knew that he'd shared nudes with his best friend, and they had gotten off to each other. Where do you go from there?

“So.... I guess we’ve...uh...sexted before?” was all JT could come up with.

Tyson laughed. “Yeah. I guess so.”

JT suddenly had a thought of horror. “No one on the team can know this. Can you _imagine_ the chirps?”

“Oh yeah… for sure. No way. EJ wouldn't let us ever hear the end of it.”

JT was suddenly thinking of Nate teasing him for his profile name. And Landy teasing them both for not recognizing that the hotel bathrooms in their photos were identical. JT would simply pass away.

JT looked over at Tyson, the corner of his lip curved up into a slight smirk, still looking down at the phone.

“It was hot though…” Did Tyson just say that or did JT imagine it? He cocked an eyebrow at Josty and realized he had spoken those words. _Was he still interested?_

JT responded neutrally. “Definitely made that loss a little easier to swallow that night…”

Tyson sat up and reached for the remote on the other side of JT. His hand brushed JT’s hip as he reached over. “So, movie time, eh?” he suggested. JT was distracted by the short moment of physical touch to fully hear him.

“What?” he said, eyes still on Tyson’s hand.

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

JT was imagining Tyson’s hand somewhere else on his body. “Sure, I guess.”

“Ok, yay.” Josty turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until he found a movie he liked. He shimmied his body closer to JT, closing the space between them on the bed. Both of them got under the sheets. He laid his head down on the pillow, his head slightly resting on JT’s shoulder. JT turned to watch the TV screen, trying to get the dirty thought of Tyson touching him out of his head, but his mind kept remembering the Grindr chat and that was not helping.

“Umm...JT?”

JT awoke from his thoughts and looked down at Josty. “Yeah?”

“You good?”

“Umm, yeah...why?”

Tyson smiled. “Uhhh, well, it seems you’re...uh...hard.”

JT looked down at his body and realized he had a boner that was very visible from above the sheets.

“Oh wow...that’s uh-“

“It’s fine,” said Tyson. JT still couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

They tried to turn their attention back to the movie for a moment, but failed. JT had reached down to adjust the bulge in his shorts but at the new angle it was still very visible. Then, Tyson got an idea. “Would you like some help with that?”

“With? Oh you mean...uh...”

JT’s mind was spinning. _What the fuck do you say to that?!?_ “I guess, if you’re offering...” JT looked down at the tent formed from his dick. “I could return the favor as well.”

“Why don’t we do it together?” suggested Tyson, sitting up against the headboard of the bed, next to JT. Tyson reached down to the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down, along with his underwear, revealing his semi-hard cock to JT. JT quickly mimicked the action, stripping off his own shorts and underwear. Both boys pulled their shirts over their heads and found themselves next to each other, naked.

Tyson reached a hand out and touched JT’s chest. His slid his palm over the muscle, feeling the ginger chest hair on his fingertips. JT explored Tyson’s torso as well, running his fingers across Tyson’s sixpack before reaching up to massage a nipple. With a pinch, Tyson’s cock jolted up for a second.

JT's mouth found Tyson's instinctively. He thought kissing his best friend would have felt weirder than it did. They were so familiar with each other, it just felt natural. Tyson’s hand made its way down JT’s stomach, and soon his fingers had wrapped around JT’s cock. “Oh wow...” JT gasped out at Tyson’s touch, breaking their kiss apart for a moment. He mirrored Tyson’s movements and the boys were slowly beginning to stroke each other.

Tyson liked to make noise, and JT was not complaining. Hearing the moans escaping Tyson’s lips, interspersed with phrases like “Fuck JT,” “You’re so hot,” and “Stroke me faster” was turning JT on in a way he had never been before. He appreciated the positive feedback but also the desperation in Tyson’s voice. It was raspy and sounded almost as if he’d die without JT’s touch.

JT was getting pretty breathless himself, his mind processing way too much at once, attempting to push away thoughts like “What does this mean for our friendship?” and “What the fuck are we doing?” to try and instead focus on the hand currently wrapped around his cock.

Tyson, meanwhile, was just happy to be with someone, and especially happy that that someone was JT. The emotional connection had been there for years. It was nice to know that a physical one existed as well. “Mmmm...JT. Yes!”

The TV was still going - no one had bothered to pause it - but neither of the boys even noticed. They were lost in the sensations between their legs.

JT felt himself getting close, so he slowed his strokes on Tyson to send a message, as if the increased volume of his moans hadn’t already. He wanted to savor the moment. Both of their cocks were leaking precum. JT was leaking enough that it was acting as a lubricant on Josty’s fingers.

Josty reached his other hand across his body to run a hand up JT’s thigh. The movement prickled the hair on his leg and JT shuddered at the touch. Tyson kept exploring JT’s body with his left hand while he stroked with his right, increasing the pleasure. “You’re so good at this...” JT sighed out.

“I know...” Tyson replied with a giggle. JT couldn’t lie, Tyson’s slight cockiness was adorable, even if he hated to admit he liked it.

JT was definitely getting close now, caught in the euphoria of just simply being with Tyson, sharing this deeper connection. It was amazing.

“I’m gonna-“ Tyson instantly sped up his strokes around JT’s cock and JT let out a moan, “-cum soon.” It only took a few more seconds and JT was climaxing, cum spurting out of his cock, landing on his chest, his abs, and a little bit on his chin. Tyson’s eyes were wide. “Fuck, that was hot,” and that visual sent Josty right to the edge as well. JT’s right hand picked up the pace while his left hand now reached across to play with Tyson’s chest, rubbing up and down Tyson’s pecs, helping him reach climax.

Tyson’s words were flying out of his mouth now- stringing together and slurring words with little thought. JT loved watching Tyson unravel in his hand. Tyson exploded all over himself. JT watched as Tyson coated his torso in cum, leaving JT’s fingers dripping as well.

Both boys laid in silence for a moment, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. 

Then they rolled out of bed, hoped in the shower together to clean up and made their way back to the bed. JT’s drowsiness had returned - even stronger than before - and he was fighting to keep his eyelids from shutting. Tyson was still energetic as usual.

“That was fun...but should we, I guess, debrief?”

“Do we have to?”

“I guess we could wait until the morning...”

“Perfect.” JT let his eyes close for a moment, but then he was struck with a thought. “Did you come to my room expecting to get a handjob?”

“What! No not at all,” responded Tyson innocently. “I wanted to order a pizza...” He looked over at JT, whose eyes were still closed. “But this was much better.”

“Agreed,” JT said sleepily.

Tyson laid his head on JT’s shoulder. They laid in silence for a little longer, but Tyson wasn’t getting any sleepier. “I liked that...” he started, “I liked...helping you. You know? I liked offering my services...”

“Tys?”

“I guess I just get off on helping other people get off. I like to be useful.”

“Oh,” JT replied, a little caught off guard. “I’ll keep that in mind...” JT smiled.

Tyson cozied closer to JT’s body. “So, my room next time?”

“Sure, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i will never not enjoy writing awkward!jt it gives me so much joy  
> also i'm so sorry their usernames were so cringy i could not think of anything


End file.
